Be Sure To Follow The yellow Brick Road
by Toboe04
Summary: Koga leads InuYasha and the others to another sacred well. Read and find out where it leads them.
1. Default Chapter

It was 9:00 pm, and Kagome had a big Geoetry test the next morning and she hadn't studied at all! 

"Mom!" shrieked Kagome in frustration.

"What is it, honey?" replied Kagome's mother kindly.

"My Geometry test is tomarrow and my book is no where to be found!" she yelled.

"Where was the last place you had it?" asked her mother.  
"If I knew that, why on earth would I be looking for it?" she mumbled.  
She walked over to her window and looked out at the stars and though about InuYasha and the other.  
"I wonder what their all doing now." she thought to herself.

At that very instant, she remembered where she left her Geometry book.

"That's right! I brought it back to feudal Japan so I could study!" she happily announced to herself.

Kagome shot out of her room, happy that she found an excuse to go and see InuYasha. She ran downstairs, out the back door,

and to the entrance of the shrine comtaining the well.

"Well, here goes." she said quietly to herself.

Without another minutes delay, she climbed to the edge and dove into the well. A purple bright light shone in her eyes, she felt herself swirling and then...BAM! She hit the bottom of the well in feudal times. InuYasha, who was impatiently waiting for her

to return, looked into the well to see what caused the noise. He was happy to see that Kagome had come back...but was not very

happy when he accidentally showed it.

"Kagome! Finally! What took you so damn long?" he yelled.

"Nice to see you too, InuYasha." she mumbled.

Suddenly, InuYasha began to sniff the air.

"Potatoes!" he yelled in excitement.

"Oh that's right! I brought you something to eat." she said with a smile.

InuYasha, without hesitation, snatched up the potatoe chips and wolfed them down, hardly even tasting them.

"InuYasha, where is everyone else?" Kagome asked.

"How the hell should I know? Probably off at that old hag's village sleeping." he answered grumpily.

"Oh. Should we go to them?" she asked.

"I guess so. We might as well get some more to eat while we're there." was his answere.

"I don't know, it's kind of late and we shouldn't take food without asking." she answered with hesitation.

InuYasha looked up and glared at her. "Fine." he huffed.

They both got up and started towards the village when they heard a low, deep, rumble. It was loud and drawing nearer.

"It's a jewel shard! Three of them! And their coming really fast!" Kagome yelled in fear.

Just when it seemed that whatever was coming was right in front of them, the rumble stopped and Koga the wolf demon came

out of the bushes.

"Kagome! What a surprise meeting you here. What's up?" Koga said cheerfully.

InuYasha, obviously annoyed, stood up. "Who are you trying to kid? You could smeel her scent from miles away. Get lost. I

don't feel like beating you today." InuYasha growled.

"You all talk and no action, InuTrasha. Know what's good for you and stay away from Kagome and I." Koga answered.

Slightly embarrassed, Kagome looked up at Koga and asked, "What exactly 'are' you doing around here, Koga?"

"I found something you might want to see. It's another well like the one you use to get here. Wanna come check it out?" he

asked.

"Alright. But maybe we sould get the others first." she answered.

InuYasha stood up. "Leave that to me. Be back in a few seconds. Wait here." he said.

With one large leap, InuYasha flew into the air and into the woods. Not but a few moments later, he returned with Miroku, Sango,

and Shippo on his back.

"Alright, alright! Rides over! Get off! yelled InuYasha grumpily.

All three of them looked half asleep, but that did not last long when they saw Koga.

"Miroku fully opened his eyes and said, "What on earth are you doing here, Koga?"

"Found something you guys might want to check out. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think we're all ready to go." answered Kagome.

"So we may travel faster, I suggest that the faster ones carry the slower ones." suggested Miroku.

"Great idea!" yelled Koga. "I have dibs on Kagome!"

"Um...thats nice of you, Koga, but I think I'll ride on Kilala if you don't mind." Kagome answered, her face flushed.

Koga sighed deeply. "Alright."

For the first time that night, Shippo spoke. "Kilala can't hold Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and myself. That would be a huge load

InuYasha or Koga has to carry one of us."

Koga was not happy when it turned out that he had to carry Miroku to the well. Luckily it was not far off at all.

"Are we there yet?" complained Shippo.

"Does it look like we're there yet, runt?" answered InuYasha.

Not much time passed before they all arrived. The well looked very similar to Kagome's, only this one was painted black.

"Kagome? You have the jewel shards?" asked Koga.

"Yes. Why?" she answered.

"Your gonna have to give them each one so they can try to enter the well." Koga informed her.

"Alright, but you better no try to make off with any, understand?" she answered sternly.

"No worried here, Ma'am" Koga answered cleverly.

Once they had all taken a shard and were ready to dive in, they heard a familiar voice behind them. It was Sesshomaru.

"If you don't mind, Miko, I will take on eof those shards of yours." he informed her.

"Why do you want one? Your not coming with us are you?" she asked.

"Of course I am. I want to see what lies on the other side as much as you do. But do not fear. I intend to enter a temporary

alliance with you." he smoothly replied.

"Why? We don't need any help, yuo know." she said.

"I have heard storied that evil lies on the other side. An incomprehensble evil that not even a thousand low class demons can

handle." he told her.

"Alright, but don't try anything or InuYasha will be on you in a minute!" she warned.

"Of course. Only, if you don't mind, I would like to bring Rin and Jaken along with me." he told her.

Kagome just nodded.

"I've waited long enough!" yelled Koga. At that moment, Koga leapt into the well and disappeared. The others followed shortly behind

What they found on the other end was not at all what they expected. It was a bright colorful land, a small village inhabited by tiny

little people who were singing joyfully.

Kagome turned around and looked at the group in fear. "Um...guys? I don't think we're in Japan anymore."


	2. The Journey Begins

"If we're not in Japan anymore, then where are we?" asked Koga. 

"Well, I'm sure there is a completely logical explanation to this. We just have to think hard." said Kagome, trying to act

cheerful.

"Well, I'm thinking, and I still don't see anything logical about this midget town." said InuYasha, trying to be as difficult as possible.

"We aren't going to get anywhere if we just stand here and fight over the situation. We have to approach the predicament like

adults and not like bickering children. Right, Sango?" said Miroku, feeling he had to be the mature one.

"Yeah, right." agreed Sango.

Koga stood up and began walking towards the village of midgets.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" InuYasha called after him.

"It seems none of you 'adults' have a plan. So I'm gonna go ask for help. Got a problem with that, Mutt-Face?" Koga snapped.

"You call me Mutt-Face once more and you'll be sorry!" InuYasha warned.

"Cut it out, you two!"If you two keep fighting I'll sit right here and won't budge." Kagome threatened.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Can we get going now?" replied Koga.

"Thank you, Koga. At least your mature enough to apologize." Kagome praised.

At that comment, Koga turned arounf and stuck his tongue out at InuYasha.

"Why you little..." InuYasha growled.

"What did I say, InuYasha?" yelled Kagome.

"Fine! He started it anyway." InuYasha mumbled.

The group began to follow Koga to the village. About half-way there, Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't following them.

"Aren't you coming, Sesshomaru-Sama?" she asked.

"Yes, I did tell you that I would make a temporary alliance with your group. But do you see any danger? I am waisting my time with you all." Sesshomaru snapped.

"But we don't really know yet. It may be worth your while after all. Besides, I think InuYasha may need your help somewhere

along the way." said Kagome, trying to convince him.

"Very well then. I will travel with you. But I will not help InuYasha under any circumstances. Is that clear, Miko? he informed her in a harsh tone.

"Alright, that's fine." answered Kagome, slightly frightened.

Kagome stood still, waiting for Sesshomaru to get up. When he finally roused, they all continued towards the village.

As they neared, the midgets came into view more clearly. This excited Rin very much.

"Look, Lord Sesshomaru! Little people! she cried in excitement.

"Yes, Rin. I see them as well. Now no more of that yelling. Your excitement is rather annoying." Sesshomaru replied.

"Yes, Lord Sama." she replied, her feelings hurt.

Finally, Koga entered the village.

"Hey! Midget guys! Where the hell are we? he asked. That was Koga's way of being polite.

"You, my boy, are in Oz!" announced one of the midgets.

"Oz? What is Oz?" asked Koga, rather confused.

"Oz is here, Oz is now, Oz is everywhere." replied the little person.

"Ok then, Um...what are you?" asked Koga.

"I am a Munchkin!" cried the happy little midget.

When Rin heard the little man's squeaky voice, she couldn't help but giggle.

"Your cute!" she called to the Munchkin.

"Rin...silence. Do not converse with the little beasts." Sesshomaru ordered.

"But their sooo cute!" she squealed.

"Control yourself, girl." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes, My Lord." she answered.

InuYasha was close behind Sesshomaru and heard every word. He looked amused with himself.

"So, Sesshomaru. I see all you could get were little girls and toads to serve you!" InuYasha musesd.

"How dare you! I am not a toad!" shrieked Jaken.

"Enough! Ignore the half-breed. He means nothing." Sesshomaru told them.

"Yes, My Lord." they answered in unison.

Back in the center of the village, Koga was still conversing with the Munchkins.

"So, do any of you gremlins know a way outta here?" he asked them.

"If you desire something, you must follow the Yellow Brick Road. It will lead you to what you need!" replied the happy little munchkin.

"You guys hear that? We gotta follow this yellow road to get out." Koga called behind him.

"Does it lead to another well?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know. But we'll find out if we follow it to the end." answered Koga.

So began the journey of the nine members of their little group. Let us hope that most of their problems don't lie in their

disliking of eachother.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will try to post one chappie a day if I can. I hope you like it.

Thanks for the positive review, Sesshygirl1212. I think I will R&R your story as well.


	3. Smooth talking and a bit of jealousy

"We have been walking on this stupid road for an hour already! How long is it anyway? complained InuYasha. 

"How am I supposed to know? You might actually have to work for your results this time, Mutt-Face!" Koga yelled back.

"What did I tell you about the Mutt-Face thing?" InuYasha yelled.

InuYasha made a dash for Koga and swung his fist at him. Koga ducked, resulting in the blow landing square on Kagome's left cheek. The blow knocked her over and she landed on her backside. A red welt already began to form on her face and tears were welling in her eyes.

"You stupid Mutt-Faced idiot!" shrieked Koga. "Look what you've done!"

"Yeah, well, she should have moved when she saw me coming."

When Kagome heard this, she shut her eyes more tighyly and let her hot tears roll down her face.

"I-InuYasha...don't you care about me?" she asked in tears.

"Kagome...I'm sorry..of course I care." said InuYasha apologetically.

"Thank goodness...in that case..." she looked him in the eyes, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

InuYasha went flying deep into the ground. Koga turned and pushed dirt in after him, burying him.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" asked Koga.

"See what happens when you to fight?" she cried. "Just knock it off!"

InuYasha then blasted out of the ground, landing next to Koga.

"Your just lucky I'm so busy. Otherwise I'd beat you to a pulp." he said coldly. Then he turned to Kagome, "I'm sorry I hit you." he said quietly.

"Forget it." she said dryly. "Lets just keep going. We're making bad time."

They continued down the yellow road, each wondering where they were headed.

"Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Yes, Sango?" Miroku replied cheerfully.

"Do you think this is a good idea? I mean, we don't even know where we're going. Shouldn't we think of a plan at least?" she asked.

"An excellent suggestion, Sango. But the problem is that we don't have a choice. When we came here, we had no options. We were faced with a 'one way road' if you will." Miroku answered.

"Yes, I guess your right." she abmitted.

"As I usually am." he gloated.

She merely smiled at him.

"So, Sango. On such a beautiful day, wuold this be a bad time to ask you to bear my chil..." his question was cut short by a slap in the face.

"I suppose not." he admitted to himself sadly.

Further up ahead was Koga. He kept looking behind him to make sure everyone was following.

"C'mon, you guys! Keep up!" he called back to them.

"I'm so tired!" complained Kagome. "Can we please rest?" she pleaded.

"Anything for my future mate." laughed Koga.

Kagome's face flushed a deep red.

"Think of it this way: When we settle with our little family in a decent den, we can do all sorts of fun things with our little cubs." Koga said happily.

"Hold on! Just how many cubs do you think we would have?" asked Kagome, surprised.

"Well, twelve would be about enough. That would be handy when I need help hunting." Koga said cheerfully.

"Twelve cubs isn't going to happen, Koga." she told him.

"I wouldn't object to more at all." said Koga.

"Thats not what I meant! You know as well as I do that I can't be your mate." she told him quietly, hoping the comment would avoid the ears of the group.

"Time will tell. I aint giving up on you any time soon." said Koga with very much confidence.

Kagome purposefully fell behind so as to aviod having to talk with Koga the whole trip.

"Would he really be that bad of a husband?" she thought to herself. "No! What am I saying?" She cleared her thoughts of Koga, and decided to talk with InuYasha. When she lagged enought to get beside him, her turned to her with a frown.

"Can I help you?" he asked coldly.

"No, I'm fine thanks." she answered with a smile.

Suddenly, InuYasha looked worried.

"Um..Kagome? Your not actually going to have twelve cubs with Koga are you?" he asked with worry.

"First of all: Possibly. I'm only fifteen. Thats a long way off. Why should you care? Secondly: How dare you eavesdrop on me!" she yelled.

"Spare me! It's not like I tried to hear you! You were practically announcing it to the whole damn world!" he yelled at her.

Attempting to change the subject, she frowned and asked, "InuYasha? I'm still very tired. Can we stop for the night?" she asked with high hopes.

"Why don't you go ask your husband? It looks like he's leading us anyway." InuYasha mumbled.

"Fine! If your going to be that way, why don't you take a walk with Sesshomaru!" she yelled.

"Keep in mind, that puny wolf would never be able to rescue you as often as I do!" he yelled back at her.

"As often? What are you trying to say, InuYasha?" she yelled angrily.

"Get married for all I care. I won't come to your wedding. I don't give damn." he said gruffly.

"You don't do you?" she asked innocently.

"No." he said flatly.

At that, Kagome stormed to Koga, grabbed his head and roughly kissed him.

"Kagome..I...I didn't really 'mean' that? yelled InuYasha, horrified.

To Kagome's fury, Koga slipped his hands arounf her waist. She then broke the kiss and bit his nose.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked, surprised.

"For touching me like that." she replied, embarrassed.

InuYasha and the rest of the group thought it was best that they never pretendedthat they never saw the whole ordeal.

"It's night time, Koga. We should stop." said Miroku.

"Sure. We sould get to bed so we can get an early start tomarrow." he said wearily.

The group came to a quick stop and went into a wooded area where they all agreed to spend the night.

"I have an idea. Lets all partner up woth someone to keep warm under our 'one and only' blanket." suggested Miroku.

"Thats a good idea. It's perfectly logical." said Koga eagerly.

Within seconds, Koga and Miroku tried to dibs Sango and Kagome. Instead of slapping them, they decided to make them learn from their mistakes.

When all was through, the partners were: Koga and Shippo, Miroku and InuYasha, and Sango and Kagome. Sesshomaru leaned up against a tree with Rin in his lap resting against his chest and Jaken next to him. They all had a semi-comfortable sleep that night hoping that the next day would hold more friendliness and co-operation.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, thats my third chapter. Phew, typing that thing is hard work. So, do you guys want me to go a further into Koga and Kagome as lovers? Keep in mind my second category is Romance. I need a pair. Please suggest. I will try to update soon.


	4. Do you love me?

"Rise and shine, everyone!" called Koga. "Man do we ever have a hard day ahead of us!" 

"Why do we have to get up so early? I'm so tired." complained Shippo.

"Well, maybe you would have gotten more sleep ifm you didn't spend the night clinging to my tail." Koga answered.

Koga stood up and noticed that he and Shippo were the only ones up.

"Hey, Shippo, you wake InuYasha and I'll wake Kagome." Koga said mischievously.

"I don't know why, but I think it should be the other way around, Koga." replied Shippo.

"Alright, fine. I'll wake the mutt, you wake the girls." said Koga, now grumpy.

"No need. We're already up." said Kagome quietly.

"Oh! Kagome! Your already awake?" said Koga, surprised.

"Yes." she replied flatly.

Koga walked over to InuYasha and turned him over with his foot.

"Get off me! I'll get up when I feel like it! It just so happens that that time is now." said InuYasha, clearly trying to pick a fight with Koga.

When Koga and Shippo were through, everyone was up and moving except Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru.

"Who wakes them up?" asked Sango.

"You do." answered Miroku.

"Why me?" asked Sango.

"Because I don't want to. You see how that works?" said Miroku, being clever.

"If you two are to afraid to wake him, I will." said Kagome.

She stood up and stormed off in Sesshomaru's direction. When she was close enough to him, she hesitated waking him. She just gazed at his seemingly flawless face. His perfect features. "He is pretty handsome." she thought to herself.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's eyes shot open and he leaned up so fast that his face smashed into Kagome's.

"What is the meaning of this, Miko?" he asked, upset because of the collision.

"I'm so sorry! I just wanted to wake you up without startling you," she said, afraid of his anger.

Although he was upset, Sesshomaru was not at all angry. He just stared at her face without a word.

"I can see why my brother is so fond of this human girl. She is indeed rather pleasing to the eye." he thought to himself.

Kagome, uncomfortable because of the dead silence, slowly stood up and turned to the group.

"If you like her, why don't you tell her?" asked Rin, looking curiously at her Lord.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rin. She is a human and I am a Yokai. It is not possible." he told her quietly.

Unknown to Sesshomaru, Kagome heard their little converstaion and started to blush furiously.

"What's with you?" asked InuYasha, noticing her change in expression.

"Nothings wrong! What would make you think something's wrong? Don't be silly, InuYasha! Nothing's wrong at all." she said, making a horrendous attempt at acting natural.

"Oh and I suppose I'm supposed to believe that load of crap you just gave me?" said InuYasha.

"Hey! Shut up, Mutt. There 'are' cubs and children here so watch that mouth of yours." said Koga, in the middle of a game of tops with Shippo.

"Get off me already." said InuYasha, a bit frustrated.

Over on the edge of the woods, Sesshomaru kept his gaze locked on Kagome. "What am I feeling for her? Why do I have a sudden desire to be with her? It's not possible for me to fall in love." he thought to himself.

"Your making it a little too obvious, My Lord." said Rin in his ear. "You looking at her with your mouth open." she giggled.

"Banish the thoughts from your head, girl. I have no feelings for a human Miko." he said flatly.

Kagome heard him, and for some strange reason, she felt slightly hurt. "Is it possible that I want Sesshomaru to fall for me?

That couldn't be it! He's a demon after all! All these thoughts raced through her head at once. But it didn't take much to take her mind off of the matter when she felt Miroku's groping hand stroking her rear-end.

"You little letch!" she yelled, slapping his face twice.

As usual, Miroku muttered to himself about how the good of it out-did the pain.

When Sesshomaru saw Miroku's little feat, he felt a sudden urge to throw him as far away from Kagome as possible. "What am I thinking?

Sesshomaru, you fool! You cannot let yourself give in to these feelings! They are most likely going to pass sooner or later anyway.

"Damn every last one of you to hell'scruelest flames! We were supposed to be on the road hours ago!" yelled Koga.

"What were you saying earlier about the presence of children, Koga?" asked Shippo.

"Oh yeah! Opps. Sorry about that." said Koga, laughing.

When the group had finally eaten their breakfast (consisting of apples and other fruits Kagome brought) they set on the raod again.

"Are we there yet?" complained Shippo.

InuYasha just kicked him in the head and told him to shut up.

They walked without rest until noon, and by that time, Shippo wanted lunch.

"You just ate! How could you be hungry again?" yelled Koga.

"I didn't just eat! Breakfast was five hours ago!" Shippo cried.

"Fine! We'll stop and eat once again and delay out time!" droned Koga.

Koga reached into Kagome's bag for food, and pulled out a pair of her underwear. "What the hell is this?" he asked, studying his discovery.

"Give me those!" yelled Kagome, stayching the underwear and ramming them back into her bag.

"What do you guys plan on eating?" asked Koga.

"More apples I guess." said Sango.

"You guys do know that eating too many apples carries it's own punishment." said Koga jokingly.

"On second thought, I think we'll have sweet potatoes this time." said Sango.

Kagome took her chance to walk over to Sesshomaru and offer him lunch.

"Are you going to eat anything, Lord Sama?" she asked him.

"Yes please, Kagome." said Sesshomaru.

"Did he just call me by my actual name?" she thought to herself.

"I have a question for you, Miko." he said, almost nervously.

"Um...yes?" she asked, afraid of what the question ould be.

"I sense the way your feelings change when you are near me." he said.

"Um...and?" she asked with a gulp.

"Do you feel for me, Kagome?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I need your help again, guys. I want Kagome and Sesshomaru to share a kiss in the next chapter. I need good circumstanced, even if the kiss is accidental. I already have InuYasha and Koga's reactions plaaned out. Thanks for reading. I little more reviews would be kinda nice though.

THANKS TO: Mai and of course Sesshygirl1212, my best fan ;)


	5. Who do I love? Choices!

"Do you feel for me?" he asked her. 

"Sesshomaru...I..um...I don't know what to say." she choked out.

"You can begin by telling me the truth, Miko."

Just when Kagome was about to open her mouth, Koga called for her help in making Ramen soup. She was so happy for the excuse to leave his his question unanswered. She did know, however, that he would probably face her with it again.

"Kagome, I just can't seem to get this stupid thing to work!" said Koga, pointing to her kettle.

"You have to heat the water in it first, Koga." she said with a small giggle.

"I should have asked you earlier, love." said Koga with a grin.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Love? C'mon Koga! I'm not your love!" she yelled.

"But you will soon be, Kagome." he said smoothly.

"We'll have to see..." she trailed off. "Now that you seem to understand how kettles work, I think I'll leave you to it." she said shakily.

She quickly turned around and bumped into InuYasha.

"What's going on? Is this a punishment for something?" she thought to herself.

"Kagome, I have to tell you something. I..." he was cut short by the loud sound of flapping wings beating the air.

"Flying monkeys!" yelled Shippo.

"Flying whats?" said Koga, confused.

"Monkeys! Monkeys that look like their not happy about something!" screamed Shippo.

Miroku stepped foreward and unstrapped his arm. "Windtunnel!" he shouted.

About half the amount was sucked away before Miroku caught sight of Naraku's poison insects.

"What the hell are they doing here?" yelled InuYasha,wipping out Tetsusaiga.

"Who gives a damn, Mutt? Just kill em'!" yelled Koga, punching one the the bugs to pieces.

InuYasha then went bounding into the air, doing his Iron Reaver technique and destroying the remaining foes.

"How disappointing. I thought those apes would put up a more interesting fight than that." said a voice from behind them.

"Naraku! What the hell do you think your doing here? How did you get here?" asked InuYasha.

"Calm yourself, dog. You'll develope brain problems if you keep trying to figure multiple things out at once." mocked Naraku.

Koga burst into laughter at that comment.

"Do not let yourself believe that you are much different, Wolf. I followed you after all." said Naraku, refusing to take sides.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Did you come here to fight or what?" yelled InuYasha.

"You will die here, InuYasha. Be assured. Just not yet." he said, disappearing into the shadows.

"Damn him to hell!" yelled Koga.

"Shut up you stupid wolf idiot!" yelled InuYasha. "It's you fault he got here in the first place!"

Koga looked at the ground, feeling to blame.

"Kagome walked over to him. "It's not you fault. He's just upset." she whispered.

After the group had walked for about thirty more minutes, they decided to see if they could find some water to stock up on.

All set out except for Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Miko..." he said sternly.

"Um...yeah?" she looked up at him.

"You love Koga, do you not?" he asked.

"Why would you say that?" she asked nervously.

"You kissed him." he said coldly.

"Oh..that. That doesn't mean anything at all!" she reassured him.

"Nothing at all? It means nothing?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's nothing." she saif quietly.

"In that case..." he bent foreward and captured her lips in a kiss.

"What is he doing?" she thought, trying not to enjoy her kiss with him, bit to no avail. She closed her eyes and kissed him back gently. Does she actually love him too?

Sesshomaru was first to pull away. "Miko...Did that mean nothing as well?" he asked her.

"That was very different. Were you serious about what you just did?" she asked him.

"If I wasn't, I would not have done so. Now tell me, do you feel for me?" he asked her.

"I can't really tell who I love anymore. You, InuYasha, or Koga. Your all equal to me." she said sadly.

"Then I shall eliminate the competition. Then that should ease your choice." he said roughly.

Sesshomaru returned to his tree, deep in thought. "What did I just do? Sesshoamru, lord of the western lands, kiss a human Miko? This is not right. I must resist my desire for her next time."

Kagome was equally in thought about the kiss. "I kissed Koga..but that didn't really count as a kiss. I have never kissed InuYasha...well not yet anyway. IAnd I just kissed his brother! What am I doing? I pulling myself into a love triangle! I need Mom's advice on this one. But this tome, I can't run to her, I need to settle this myself.

At that moment, Rin approached her silently. "You love My Lord don't you?" she asked with an adorable face.

"I'm not sure, Rin. I don't know whats going on anymore." Kagome sighed.

"I hope you pick Lord Sesshoamru. Then I would have a Mommy 'and' a Daddy!" she squealed.

"Would life as Sesshomaru's mate be truly that bad? I have to think about it. Would I be happier with him than If I was with InuYasha or Koga? Mommy help me!" she thought, her head ready to ecplode with thought.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Any mind changing on who you want her to be with? Review and give some Ideas. I'm leaning towards Sesshy and Kagome

myself. But you guys decide.

THANKS: Thanks to Sesshygirl's and Mai's reviews, I am motivated to write some more chappies! Hooray! No writers block so far.

Please! I beg you! If you read my story, please tell me what you think! Even if you hate it! Until next time, my friends. Sayonara.

Toboe04


End file.
